Flower
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Marchitarse había terminado siendo una rutina abrumadora, quería terminar con esa rutina de una vez por todas. {Viñeta}


_Como han estado sucediendo un montón de cosas en mi ciudad, en la clase de literatura la profesora nos indicó que escribiéramos algo alusivo a lo que estaba pasando, lo pidió más para que lo hiciéramos como un tipo de sugerencia pero yo fui a algo "demasiado extremo" desde el punto de vista de ella. Pero me recordó tanto a Kenny, que bueno, decidí modificarlo un poco y aquí está el resultado. _

**Disclaimer:** South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower<strong>

Caí de espaldas en el concreto, inclusive escuché varios de mis huesos crujir por la caída tan dura, pero no lo sentí, mis sentidos yacían nublados, abrumados por una extraña fuerza.

Mi vista se volvió borrosa, y de un momento a otro, lentamente, dejé de distinguir los colores; mis oídos se apagaron, dejándome sólo escuchar el silencio, la nada.

Las sombras de mis amigos se acumulaban a mí alrededor, sus rostros en colores opacos parecían más como simples visiones imaginarias, inexistentes.

Estaban aterrados, era obvio.

Cerré lentamente los ojos sumiéndome en la oscuridad perpetua.

Mi cuerpo se sintió liviano, y con un último soplo de vida me despedí de lo terrenal.

_Sacrifiqué la flor más valiosa_

_Mi cuerpo, todo de él, a la tierra regresará _

Entreabrí los ojos tendido en un mullido suelo, me incorporé suavemente mirando a mí alrededor. La oscuridad reinaba por cada rincón, una tenue lucecita rojiza me iluminaba. Me levanté sacudiéndome las ropas y soltando un suspiro.

Estar en este lugar ya solía ser familiar para mí, se volvía cada vez más repetitivo.

Avancé por el empedrado camino hasta encontrar una luz blanca que de repente apareció a lo lejos. Ahí es donde por donde debería regresar, pero ya estaba cansado de todo. La rutina me abrumaba y estremecía. Ya no quería más dolor.

Vagas imágenes y borrosos recuerdos acudieron a mi mente. Había dejado a mis seres queridos una vez más. Pero esta vez sería definitivo, no regresaría.

Hice mis manos puños y algo curioso llamó mi atención. ¿Qué había sido ahora lo que me llevara a la oscuridad perpetua? Me examiné sin encontrar nada relevante. Alcé una de mis manos para llevarla a mi cabeza tocando un líquido espeso. Oh, eso había sido. Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré dándole la espalda a la resplandeciente luz.

_Aunque mi vida, esté destinada a morir, a marchitarse, _

_Aunque ella no pueda volver, desearía que me recordaras_

_Como una flor de hermosos colores que vive en tu interior _

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta que jamás me atreví a atravesar realmente. Apreté la mandíbula y emprendí el camino hasta el enrejado dorado.

_Sacrifiquen, todos, sacrifiquen su más valiosa flor_

_Esparcida _

_Sucia _

_Despedazada _

_¿Rota…? _

Llegué al enrejado que se abrió ante mi presencia, solté aire por la nariz observando el tétrico espectáculo.

Una escandalosa puerta dorada se abría paso por un cementerio lleno de restos humanos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Los cráneos formaban un camino hasta los escalones en donde reposaba una figura ensombrecida, y una espesa niebla le rodeaba.

Me mantuve en el sitio esperando que la figura espectral notara mi presencia.

Alzó la cabeza dejando ver, a través de su túnica, el huesudo de su rostro. Curveé las cejas esperando. Algo parecido a una risa queda salió sus inexistentes labios. Se incorporó del escalón en el que yacía sentada y flotó, o se deslizó, por el sendero escarpado hasta donde yo estaba.

Seguí estático en mi lugar. Ella me examinaba meticulosamente.

—Así que, ya te decidiste.

—Ahora sí iré contigo.

—Muy buena decisión muchacho, ya no sufrirás más.

Rió de forma macabra mientras hacía aparecer aquella filosa y brillante hoz que siempre le acompañaba.

Vi mi reflejo en la cuchilla, al final, ya había sellado el destino, el destino de mi alma.

—Tu alma es mía.

Estiró una de sus esqueléticas manos hasta tocar mi frente muy sutilmente. Me tomó del brazo halándome hasta cruzar por las puertas doradas de la perdición.

Finalmente, ya estaba marcado.

No había marcha atrás.

Porque ella era mi _amiga_ ahora, mi _amiga la muerte._

_Aun así la vida que morirá, la que ha de marchitarse, a la que no puedo volver, _

_Termina por hundirme_


End file.
